


Levitating

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Prompt:"The balloon in my heart blows upMy feet suddenly feel lightAnd they float on the air"- Ho-Kago Tea Time, Pure Pure Heart
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 2 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Levitating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/gifts).



> Title inspired by Imagine Dragons' _Levitate_

They had been going out together for almost three months when Hinata brought up the subject.

“Hey, Kageyama. Are you ever gonna kiss me ?”

He lost grip on his carton of milk that fell on the ground, splashing its content on their bare legs. The ginger let out a shocked squeak.

“Kageyama !”

His boyfriend busied himself by digging his handkerchief out of his bag to clean them up. Yet, he stood still, processing his previous words.

“Hey ! Kageyama ! Hearth to Bakayama !”

He gazed down and worried hazel eyes met his.

“What’s up ? You spilled your milk and you’re not even mad, are you sick ?”

Tobio shook his head.

“‘m fine.”

“Uh huh. No, you’re not. Look ! You’re all red !”

The setter hid his face behind his hands.

“It’s your fault !”

“Why ? Oh ! About the kissing thing ?”

He whined.

“Stop saying it ! Don’t you have any shame !?”

“Of course I do, dumbass ! I was just wondering ! Exactly so that I could prepare myself if it was ever gonna happen !”

His body relaxed, and he lowered his hands.

“Oh.”

He looked attentively at the small middle blocker.

“Do you want me to kiss you ?”

Blushing furiously, Hinata focused his eyes on his handkerchief.

“I- I- I- I mean… yes ? I’ve just never kissed anyone before ! And everywhere, couples always hold hands and kiss and it just looked kinda nice ? And since now we’re dating, it’s a possibility ? Maybe ? I mean it’s fine if you don’t want to ! You don’t have to ! We don’t have to kiss at all ! Just forget it, ok ? It’s fine.”

Tobio silently thanked the two years they had spent together because otherwise, he would have probably left it at that. Swallowing his pride, he forced the next sentence out of his mouth.

“I’ve been thinking about kissing you too.”

Hazel eyes widened as they stared at him and as the shock passed, he looked relieved.

“Oh. _Oh._ Well, then… are you going to ?”

Playing with the handkerchief, Hinata tried not to look like he was expecting anything, which, of course, made it obvious that he was, in fact, doing just that.

There was something validating about seeing him being as bashful as he was, even comforting. Like, suddenly, the thought of kissing Hinata didn’t feel so daunting anymore.

Tobio took a step forward, promptly erasing the distance between them both and his boyfriend looked up at him. It was not like all of doubts had vanished, but he decided to go through with this nonetheless. They both wanted to after all, so why not ?

He leaned in slowly, eyes opened to make sure not to miss his target. As Hinata’s face drew closer, he grew more anxious, but before he could change his mind, their lips met and his chest warmed up as his heart exploded, full of love and tenderness. They were merely touching lips. In this clumsy, endearing way that only beginners effortlessly managed to do. Yet, Tobio never wanted it to end. He moved his mouth, trying to chase more of this feeling that made his head dizzy and the world around him vanish. He finally closed his eyes as the other reciprocated and only one thought crossed his mind.

God, they should have started doing this ages ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
